


Audrey in the Shower

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Audrey Horne Drabbles [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's in the dock for striking Agent Cooper. Why? And where's Audrey? In the shower, hopefully, or the story title's a bit strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey in the Shower

“Mr. Horne, why did you strike Agent Cooper?”

“Your honour, when I knocked on his door this morning, the conversation went like this…”

“Good morning Mr. Horne. Anything I can for you?”

“Nobody’s seen Audrey for over 24 hours, have you any ideas?”

“It’s okay, she’s in my shower”

“What’s she doing in your shower?”

“Having one, I believe”

“Don’t be flippant – what is she doing in there?”

“Well, she spent the night in my room.”

“I see. Is there something I should know, Agent Cooper?”

“She’s no longer a virgin, Ben.”

“And that’s when I hit him, your honour.”


End file.
